


【闪咕哒♂】乌鲁克新娘

by FraytaCiel



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraytaCiel/pseuds/FraytaCiel





	【闪咕哒♂】乌鲁克新娘

【闪咕哒♂】乌鲁克新娘（高H）  
❤️Attention❤️

R18……我居然写了六千多字，真是厨力满满

1，女装出没，我的性趣爱好

2，未成年御主出没

3，皮皮主。不是个好东西。是个小坏坏，个人私设。  
————————————————

【乌鲁克新娘】

藤丸立香和吉尔伽美什躺在沙发上瘫着，藤丸立香在打游戏，金发的男人一手搂着他，一手在看报告。

藤丸立香：“王，我打不过这关。帮我。”

吉尔伽美什头都不抬：“我的现代知识里没有普及游戏方面。再吵吵，我把你的游戏机摔掉。”

小御主不服了，立刻和泥鳅似得打滚：“那我去找孔明老师帮我！”

吉尔伽美什猝然之间险些搂不住他，差点让人滚下沙发头着地，怒道：“你是猪变得么！小杂种，你都满十六岁快十七了！为什么还和个智障一样！”

藤丸立香：“那您陪我玩。您一直都不理我。”

吉尔伽美什和他对视一眼，阴沉着脸把报告放下了，夺过他的游戏机，摆着张臭脸帮他过关。每按下一个键都像是要按碎游戏机。

藤丸立香张大眼睛和个小狸猫似得，窝他怀里看他打游戏。总算是看到他的王操作犀利无比，打到了最后一关打boss，眼看着就要通关了。

他抬起头，柔软的黑发微微蹭过吉尔伽美什的脸颊。吉尔伽美什有点痒，没去理他，一双红色的眼睛冷漠地看着小御主的游戏机屏幕。

心想，谁送这小杂修游戏机的。等他问出来，要去把那个人手打折。

藤丸立香抬起头，靠近吉尔伽美什的耳朵，扫了一眼游戏屏幕，突然小声在他耳边说：“王……什么时候您才能教我做大人啊？”

游戏小人一时之间跳错位置，被boss一尾巴扫到，game over。

吉尔伽美什抬起没有温度的眼睛，凝视趴在他怀里挑脚的少年。

藤丸立香把他手里的游戏机拿过，皮得要死在他怀里转了一圈，头枕着他胳膊：“在日本，十六岁就可以结婚了。”

没错，法定成年十八岁。但是结婚年龄十六岁。这个国家的法律真的令人觉得新颖。

吉尔伽美什把手抽出来，嘲讽道：“那又如何？在乌鲁克，只要奴隶主愿意，甚至可以迎娶一位九岁的新娘。”

藤丸立香：“……”

吉尔伽美什：“干什么。杂修。”

藤丸立香：“我已经不是小孩了。王。”

从十三岁召唤这位金色的英灵直到现在，经历无数战斗，并肩而行，如今已经过去了三年。

吉尔伽美什拿起报告重新看，这本来是他御主的工作，但是指望御主会专注，不如期待猪上树，他冷漠道：“对我来说，就是了。”

藤丸立香爬起来，有点气，不和他待在一块了。他比小时候长大了一些，原先柔软地和芦苇柳条一般的肢体，也有了些青松般的英俊挺直。

吉尔伽美什看他一眼，冷声道：“去哪儿？小杂种？”

小御主没说话，赤着脚跑了。

吉尔伽美什心想，狗脾气，欠揍，回头再好好打他一顿。

晚上英雄王去了英灵训练室，找了个枪兵好好练了一场。等到一身汗热完身，顺路回到藤丸立香的房间，作为御主中意英灵去看看他的狗主子在干嘛。

藤丸立香的房间总之空空荡荡的，虽然很大，却没有什么多余的家具。少年在这方面没什么要求，也出乎意料相当能吃苦。

也许和过去的经历有关，立香无论在吃饭还是睡觉方面都有些障碍。他吃饭吃得很少，且绝不挑食，甚至连调味料也可以面不改色的咽下去。睡觉方面更是麻烦，立香有着一直没纠正过来的严重失眠。早期更是只有蜷缩在角落里才能睡着一两个个小时。

所以当值的英灵一般都会押着他强行睡觉，这个工作吉尔伽美什做的最多。三年过去了，每晚到小主子房间溜达一圈，已经是习惯。

今晚的房间一打开，里面一片黑暗，只在角落地板上有一个昏暗的夜灯。吉尔伽美什猩红色的眼睛一眯，还以为人不在又跑出玩了。直到努力凝视，才看清楚房间床边上确实坐着一个人影。

小混蛋还没睡？这是吉尔伽美什第一想法。

但是等他靠近了以后又彻底停在了那里，身体有些动弹不得了。

正值少年年华的男孩子脱去了平日穿的黑白魔术师礼装，也没有穿睡衣。此时居然是一身金边红纱的衣裙，带着有独特中东图案的华丽珠宝金红头纱，在黑暗中隔着纱，少年抬起碧蓝的眼睛盯着他看。

头纱隔着目光，少年抬起手把头纱微微掀开。手腕上叮当作响，让人看清楚了他手腕上缀着金铃的新娘金饰。

……这是乌鲁克新娘的装束，但又更像情趣内衣。少年穿着半透明的纱裙，纱裙上有一朵朵奢侈艳丽的金色花朵刺绣，隐约可以见到东洋人那雪白细腻的皮肤和青涩身体。这让美索不达米亚神话中的神王，一下子被一种名为欲望的火焰轻易点燃了。

吉尔伽美什垂眸睥睨，猩红的眼睛里全是晦暗的神色。他伸出手，抬起藤丸立香的下巴，去看少年的脸。

少年御主用侧脸蹭了蹭他手心，垂眸间用刚变声不久的清澈嗓音，问道：“您既然认为我还是孩子。王，那您教教我如何做大人好么？”

回答他的是一个不用言语说明的长吻。自己英灵的气味一下子扑面而来，初吻生涩到不知道如何反应，少年只好徒劳地张开嘴，任由舌头进来品尝自己的口腔。津液不受控制的流下来，在黑暗中让肌肤逐渐滑腻。

少年被微微压在床上，虽然平日里也是这位金色的英灵每天押着强行入眠，但今晚显然不一样。立香可以感觉到吉尔伽美什跨在他身上，已经有些勃发的地方正贴着他身体。

还没来得及感受腿侧的温度，立香胸口就突然一凉，一只显然比他大很多的手就捏住了胸口。

新娘红纱被褪至胸下，敏感的地方被别人掌控，少年全身颤了一下，听见他的英灵声音嘲笑道：“明明要做本王的新娘，却意外的平胸啊。”

听他这么一说，少年红着的脸突然更舔了几分颜色，伸出手环在胸前，似乎想要遮挡住嘲弄的目光。吉尔伽美什的猩红的眼睛看得他浑身战栗，身体越发敏感奇怪。

吉尔伽美什直接把他双手抽开，玩弄一般捏在了胸前硬起来的乳头：“只是发育不够好而已，本王原谅你。以后这就是我的责任了。”

眼前黑发的少年本就一直都是他的责任。从头发丝到指尖，相遇这三年来看着他抽条发芽一般长大。

在乌鲁克，奴隶制下的主人可以随意买卖奴隶。在奴隶市场看中的人可以买回家，直接迎娶。在美索不达米亚，结婚的年龄被一直拉得很低，年幼的妻子有义务满足强壮的丈夫任何需求，在男人身下承受欢愉。

立香刚想说话，口里的就被压入了两根手指。男人纤长的手指在他口中刮搔了一圈，捏住了他的舌头，。

藤丸立香唔地想要叫出声，舌头却把英雄王的手指打湿了。吉尔伽美什把手伸出来，在昏暗中看了看指尖粘腻的津液，两根手指打开来还垂落蜘蛛丝一样的液体。

少年面色绯红，声音有些不稳：“对不起，弄脏您了。”

英雄王一讪：“无妨。本王宽恕你，小杂种。”说着品尝一般也将手指放入嘴中，将其彻底润湿。他低头抓住少年漆黑的头发，扯那块金红的头纱，和少年接吻。湿润的手指顺势钻入半透明的纱裙下。

好……好厉害……

被吻到喘不过气的立香脑子里一团浆糊。只能徒劳地伸出纤细的手臂，试图去抱出他英灵的脖子。

吉尔伽美什本想探入内裤里的手停了一下，脸上出现一些奇怪的玩味。他把少年身上新娘裙子往上捋到腰间，看到了他穿着一条金红色的女士内裤。

这明显就是和新娘的衣裙一套的内衣。然而内裤两边只有一根带子，还缀着些金色的流苏。少年身体还没有发育完全，但是这么一看，在红色内裤包裹下，依旧可以看到少年人已经凸起一块的性器形状。

吉尔伽美什往后退了些，抬少年的腰，高耸的鼻间蹭到了立香柔嫩的大腿内侧：“这么丰盛地款待本王么？我倒想问问这是谁教你的？”

是谁未经他允许，胆敢教唆他的御主，在这个夜晚如此诱人。如果是别人的主意，他就要把那个人提出来，把脑子用金刀砍下。他即赞美那个人出色的想法，又要让他为肖想过自己御主如此模样而付出代价。

藤丸立香用手捂住半张脸，侧过上身想用枕头埋住自己。然而他的男人已经用鼻尖隔着内裤的布料蹭了蹭他的前段，然后用舌尖，将布料上端已经湿了一块的部分舔过。立香抓着枕头一角，下一瞬间清晰感觉到自己要害被湿热的口腔包裹住了。

那种天堂般丝滑的快感又隔着布料粗糙的摩挲，少年第一次品尝这种味道，他平日里不通人事，连自渎都没有过，更是从来没享受过这种感觉。

吉尔伽美什含着他的前段，有些含糊不清却冰冷的拷问：“是谁？”

藤丸立香：“是……是我自己……看资料……”

好厉害……这就是大人的世界么？这就是属于大人的舒服？为什么迦勒底的所有人都不告诉自己。

立香抓着枕头呻吟出声，男孩儿的嗓音就像是擦过山谷的第一阵春风。他头脑一片迷茫，突然感觉自己身后有东西伸进来了。

吉尔伽美什感觉紧的手指都扩张不进去了：“放松。怕什么？”

立香仰起头，属于男孩子刚长出来的喉结就像一块还没来得及咽下去的青苹果。吉尔伽美什看得眼神晦涩，把他拉起来用牙齿咬上那里，一手拦住他的腰，手指也更加深入的进行探索。

“不行……那里做不到……”立香感觉到陌生和无措，手没处放只好搭在吉尔伽美什肩上。

手指进来的感觉前所未有，男孩感觉全身都在抗拒，但是又强忍着被一步步打开身体，但是因为实在太舒服，又连腿都逐渐失去力气软下来。

“事到如今，你还在怕什么。”吉尔伽美什把他抱住，“你不是很行么？本王的新娘？”说着咬了他的下巴，舌头从下巴滑上去，和他接吻缠绕唇舌。

口腔里所有敏感的地方都被照顾到，少年舒服地闭上了眼睛，思维都变得一片空白。金发的男人却一直看着他，眼神有些讥讽，把自己一直扩张的手指抽了出来，将少年的女士内裤边缘拉的更开，换上了自己早已经坚硬如铁的性器，对准了那个柔软的穴口，顶了上去。

藤丸立香一瞬间张大了眼睛，就要后退。却被吉尔伽美什抓着后脑勺继续接吻，另一只手甚至抓着他的肩膀就着这个姿势往下按，把自己的性器如同铁杵一般一寸寸的嵌入少年紧致的身体里。

插进去的一瞬间，藤丸立香就射了。白色的浓浊液体把内裤给打湿，甚至还从边缘流了出来。他仰起头，呻吟喘息叫出声。他就像是古美索不达米亚神话中，那只被献祭给神王品尝的羔羊。

处子的身体青涩又干净，外加刚刚高潮过，紧致温热到难以想象，甚至还在努力吞咽性器一般微微痉挛。因为实在太紧，吉尔伽美什也不好受，手伸进内裤里，手指尖拉扯了一下那个鲜红的穴口边缘：“放松些。尽你所能，谄媚的取悦我。”

……结果万万没想到，藤丸立香突然哭了。

英雄王一愣。这还是他真正意义上，第一次看到他的御主哭泣。虽然平日里多有打闹撒娇假哭，但是他都知道那不是真的。他的御主虽然看上去幼齿，却是那种受过各种致命伤都不会落泪的人。在战斗中，即使再痛苦，他的小御主也足够坚强，会苍白着脸笑着去安慰那些担心他的人。

所以，看到少年一下子哭出来，吉尔伽美什还真有点茫然了。

随即，他一皱眉：“哭什么？这是你做出的决定，不是么？”

藤丸立香还在哭，看到少年蔚蓝的眼睛里含满了水雾，甚至呼吸都在抽泣。吉尔伽美什感觉到自己更加燥热了，一种十分想要继续欺负立香的感觉太过强烈，让他下体又坚硬大了几分。

他把人放倒，把性器抽出一截，又狠狠地顶进去，看到少年果然一哽，凶恶道：“哭什么！不许哭！”

说着按着他的腰肢，将自己抽出，又狠狠顶撞了进去。吉尔伽美什发现他居然喜欢看他的御主在他身下呻吟哭泣。身下人承欢的面容，紧致柔媚的穴口，婆娑朦胧的碧蓝眼瞳，湿红的眼角，被揉皱成一团的半透明红纱裙。这一切实在让他更加兴奋了。

藤丸立香想要捂住脸，却被按住了手腕固定在了头顶：“王。您实在太大了……我好疼……”

高潮过后身体敏感度有上了一个阶段，此时被侵犯的后穴却依旧带来浪潮般的痛苦和快感，简直像是一种极乐的折磨。

“但是……”少年哭得声音颤抖而模糊，像是只濒死的夜莺，“因为这种痛苦是您带来的，我又觉得十分开心。”

吉尔伽美什抽插的动作一停，本就鲜艳猩红的眼睛变得更加深红如酒。他突然一笑，笑得性感极了。他拉起少年的手，把轻而易举的抱起来，自己则反而躺下，让藤丸立香跨坐在自己的性器上。

吉尔伽美什让少年的穴口包裹着自己：“呵。来吧杂修，取悦本王，现在你自己动起来。”

藤丸立香感觉自己像是被钉在了别人身上，体内的性器被肠壁包着，无比清晰的感受到它的样子，甚至连青筋都感觉得到。

藤丸立香微微颤抖，初经人事的孩子有些不知所措了。却在下一刻，被人掐着腰提起来又狠狠按下。

“啊……！”

藤丸立香瞳孔收缩，因为这种姿势的缘故，男人的性器抵到一个极深的地方，狠狠的摩擦过了一个奇怪的点，让他全身如遭电击一般舒服。

英雄王宛如睥睨看着自己的御主，也有些微微低喘：“感觉到了么？就是那里。自己操自己，难道不会么？”

藤丸立香用手撑在吉尔伽美什身上，手底下是男人坚硬结实的八块腹肌。过了一会儿，他一眨眼，的眼泪砸在吉尔伽美什漂亮的人鱼线上，努力的挺直了些腰身，试图上下起伏去吞咽后穴的性器。

在昏暗只有一线光源的御主房间里，除了一张床，空荡得几乎没有家具。然而暧昧到令人面红耳赤的呻吟和低喘却把房间给填满了。一个黑发少年骑乘在另一个强壮的金发男人身上，如同献祭一般努力摆弄自己的身体。

他身上原本的乌鲁克红色婚礼纱裙不翼而飞，但好像情趣似得，下身那条金红色带流苏的内裤却始终倔强地不肯被完全扒去。男人粗壮的性器在交合中，摩擦着内裤边缘，在少年身体里进进出出，带着些分泌的前列腺液和肠液，但男孩子的性器前段却被挡在内裤下。就着昏暗的室内光线，加上少年不强壮的纤瘦身体，甚至一下子看不清承欢的孩子是男是女。

那种性别模糊的性爱，像是跨越了伦理界限，只剩下极端的享乐和刺激。

吉尔伽美什欣赏了一下在他身上起伏的立香姿态，终于忍不住了。他用手指勾住那条内裤的一侧系带，将内裤从少年一条腿上脱下，松垮色情地挂在另一条腿的膝盖弯处。随即把人抱着压下，重新用性器大力的贯穿他。

内裤一脱下，立香沾满自己精液的器官就挺立暴露了出来。也不知道射了几次，他几乎快没有力气再继续下去了，却被一只手握住了硬起来的柱身。

“王……请您……求求您了……”立香话语不清的求饶道。

吉尔伽美什在他耳边喘息，不停地侵犯他，进入他的身体又抽出：“请本王干什么？请本王继续操你么？”

“啊……啊……”少年已经说不出话来了，手抓着床单偏过头去。

吉尔伽美什边操他的御主，边继续说着下流的话：“本王会恩赐给你愉悦和极乐的，整整一晚上。我会赏赐给你我的精液，射在你的身体里。相信我吧，本王足够有能力让自己的新娘只因这一次就立刻怀孕。”

他暂时停住了，伸出手在少年平坦的小腹上摸索了一下。然后在立香肚脐下方几寸用大拇指磨了磨，十分恶劣的按下去。

藤丸立香立刻瞳孔收缩叫出声，因为这一按，前列腺和肠壁被挤压在了体内的粗大性器上。极致的欢愉如同爆炸一般在大脑中漫涌，他因为这种刺激直接再次射了出来。眼泪不受控制的又流了出来。

他眼睛几乎无神的看着天花板，被人拉起来接吻。

吉尔伽美什在他腰间摸了一把白浊，恶劣的擦在他脸上，根本不放过他地继续抽插，甚至因为太过用力还从穴口带出一些红粉色的魅肉来。他粗喘着嘲讽地问道：“你要求我什么？本王可以答应你的请求。”

藤丸立香紧紧抱着他，声音叫得沙哑楚楚可怜，但却听上去诱惑极了，他闭上眼：“求您……在我身体里射出来……让我欢愉。我想要您……”

吉尔伽美什抱着他的背，掐着他的黑发和他接吻，舌头搅出水声。分开以后一口咬在他喉结上，用力品尝男孩的味道。他入侵的动作分外用力粗暴，像是在彻底占有标记自己的妻子。藤丸立香的脚背绷直，腿缠着他的腰紧紧抱着他。

随着抽插的动作越来越用力，最后立香听着男人的声音越来越沉重，似乎在沙哑的喘息。终于在飞快的几十下抽插以后，他感觉有东西流淌在了自己身体里，英雄王的精液毫不吝啬地把他给灌满了。

射精过后，金发男人依旧不小的性器还插在穴口没有拔出来。

藤丸立香意识模糊，眼角还有些眼泪，被人亲吻般舔去。他听着有人在耳边，如同宣布般低语：“小混蛋，恭喜你，从今晚起你就从杂种荣升成我的新娘了。接下来的日子你只准渴求本王，染上本王的颜色即可。”

“我以万象之王的名义，将赐予你世间所有的愉悦。”

 

END


End file.
